


Good Boy

by FrushCrush



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Tumblr Prompt, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrushCrush/pseuds/FrushCrush
Summary: ‘So....what are you wearing?’‘You can see me, Sean, we’re on video chat.’‘....Oh yeah, ha.’





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr requested Robin/Jack + 'good boy' and it got a little out of hand haha

‘So....what are you wearing?’

‘You can see me, Sean, we’re on video chat.’

‘....Oh yeah, ha.’

‘But for those who might have impaired vision,’ Robin continued playfully, ‘I’m wearing....nothing from the waist up, actually. Just some briefs, nothing special.’

Sean laughed awkwardly, running a hand through his unruly hair. He was still fully dressed, his other hand gripping the armrest of his chair tightly.

‘You nervous?’ Robin asked knowingly. ‘You’ve seen me naked before. Don’t you remember the photos?’

‘Yeah, but that was different. Now it’s.... I....I don’t do this too often? Not in a while, at least.’

Robin readjusted in his seat, swinging a leg over to the side to give the other man a better view, his hard cock curving under the fabric. ‘There’s nothing to be nervous about. You’re not the one almost naked right now anyways.’

Sean swallowed thickly, trying to relax a bit. ‘So, uh. What do ya have in mind?’

‘Dunno,’ he answered. ‘I could use some direction from my boss, I think.’

‘Christ, Robin, you’re killing me,’ Sean whined, pushing his sweatpants down and out of frame.

Robin tilted his head, unconsciously licking his lips at the brief glimpse of his friend’s bulge before he sat back down. Idly, he lightly dragged a hand over his chest, settling his thumb against one of his nipples.

‘You want me to tell you what to do?’ Sean asked, eyes tracing the image on screen.

‘Yeah, I’m all ears.’

After a few deep breaths, Sean nodded. ‘I want you to, like, touch yourself? Through your underpants though, can’t get ahead of ourselves there.’

Robin’s other hand smoothed over his thigh, feeling the soft light hair turn coarser under his palm. He hummed slightly as he ran his fingertips over the seams of his briefs before finally giving in, massaging slow circles against his hardness. He tipped his head back, a soft exhale escaping his parted lips; he didn’t have to look at the screen to know that Sean was watching him.

‘Wish you were here, Sean,’ Robin sighed, rolling his nipple between two fingers. ‘I’d be so good for you.’

He glanced back at the screen to find Sean’s eyes blown wide, a hand rubbing at his bottom lip. His other hand was out of sight somewhere below, but Robin had a few ideas what it was up to.

‘Like what you see?’ he asked, hips raising into his touch.

‘Yeah,’ Sean answered, voice sounding a little strained. ‘Fuck.’

‘Not yet,’ Robin teased, curling his hand around his clothed cock and stroking leisurely, fabric bunching up around his head. ‘C’mon, tell me what you want.’

‘I wanna see your cock, like, _really_  badly.’

Robin moved his hands to his hips, slowly sliding his briefs down and off one leg, still hanging delicately around his elevated ankle. His cock curved against his thigh, warm and heavy and begging to be held. His fingers were primed to settle back around the base when a small whistle caused him to look up at the screen.

‘I didn’t say you could touch, did I?’

Robin shook his head, willing his fingers to still against the tops of his thighs.

‘Good boy,’ Sean crooned; Robin felt his cock twitch at the words and let out a soft whimper. Sean raised his eyebrows. ‘Yeah?’

Robin could feel his cheeks heat up and diverted his eyes, fixated on a freckle on the inside of his thigh. ‘Sorry,’

‘You like it when I call you a good boy?’

He nodded, feeling himself shiver, almost too turned on to be embarrassed.

‘Robin, look at me.’

Robin looked up at the screen, noting how Sean’s arm moved steadily just out of sight.

‘I want you to jerk off for me. I wanna see how you look, and sound, when you get off,’ Sean instructed.

Immediately, Robin nodded, bringing a hand to his mouth and licking a few long stripes against his palm before wrapping his hand around his cock again. He sighed shakily, his thumbnail running gently just under the head as he leaned back against the chair.

‘What would you do to me if you were here?’ Robin asked, stroking firmly.

‘I’d wanna fuck you, course I would. Like, I’d wanna touch your cock and stuff, make you feel real good.’

A broken moan dropped from Robin’s lips, fucking his fist in earnest. He brought his free hand to his mouth, sliding two fingers into it and hollowing his cheeks around them.

‘ _Christ_ , I want you to look like that around my cock,’ Sean responded, picking up the pace. ‘Your gorgeous fucking lips stretched around my big cock, yeah.’

Robin watched as Sean repositioned himself, the head of his cock bobbing in and out of view. He slipped his fingers out of his mouth, trailing them wetly down his body to rub against his hole, moaning a little louder at the sensation.

‘Fuck, Robin, lemme look at you.’

He shifted, spreading his legs wider to give the camera a better view as he pressed more firmly against his hole.

‘God, you look so fucking delicious, I just wanna eat your ass,’ Sean praised, watching in awe as Robin pushed the tip of a finger in with a gasp.

‘Sean, please, I’m.... I wanna come,  _please_....’ Robin begged, a few tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

‘Be a good boy and come for me, baby,’ Sean cooed, arching his back against his chair.

Robin’s breath caught in his chest for a moment before he let out a long cry, spilling hotly over his hand. With his eyes closed tight, he could only hear Sean’s orgasm hit him, a shout seemingly muffled by a fist. They both sat in their chairs panting, Robin’s back starting to stick uncomfortably against the material.

‘What a good boy....’ Sean muttered, and Robin felt himself melt all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://corruptedtrashbin.tumblr.com/post/170355996722/for-uh-frush-what-about-good-boy-with-robin)
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @ corruptedtrashbin if you want either my partner or I to write you something!


End file.
